


Mercy and Murder

by Just_Passing_By



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Feels, Other, sans feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Passing_By/pseuds/Just_Passing_By
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there was Marcy and there was Murder, and they are a legend many know, but few share. </p>
<p>We join our monsters on the surface but everything is not as it seems, when is it ever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy and Murder

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of Bone and Ash with a much better plot line.  
> Please let me know what you think.

C-can you hear me?

...

...

...

You can...? 

I'm Asriel, I probably don't have very long to be here. I need to tell you something important and Flowey doesn't want me to... 

...

...

...

A-Ah-hah! I've got it. Okay, I have to start just know this story will be missing a lot of details but I know you can fill in the blanks okay? I better start, I can already feel myself fading. 

Once upon a time, the underground was blessed with two humans. Only, no one was really sure if it was a blessing or a curse. 

The tiny girl... let's call her Mercy. She was only a tiny child. She was so small she could be held in one hand by most monsters. The king of monsters carried her in only one hand with room to spare for a cup of tea. Despite her kindness he had a hard time finding her a home, and had to assign someone to take care of her. Her family loved her instantly.  She was a kind soul who couldn't stand to see a single soul hurting, even a monsters hurting soul seemed to make her cry. She was kind and gentle and everyone who met her fell in love. She was the embodiment of mercy. She was Mercy. 

The other child, we will call Murder. Yes, Murder that fits. Murder was a very energetic child and seemed happy with the monsters.They were adopted into a family with parents and an older brother. Juslittleitle older than them.  They never wanted to talk about their life on the surface no matter how many times Their brother begged to hear about the other children and the stars. No matter how many times their father asked about the flowers and the stars. No matter how many times their mother asked about the schools and the other kids. They refused to talk about it each time shrugging their shoulders. They were not as beloved by everyone, but they were loved by their family and that was enough for them. 

Murder met Mercy in private lessons that their mother put on for Murder, Mercy, and murders brother. Sometimes Mercy would bring her brother but most times she came alone. 

At first, Murder hated Mercy. They hated her because she was a human, and they believed humans had no right to be in the underground. With the introduction of Mercy A- I mean their brother had to face for the first time the darker side of their sibling. They cursed her name whenever she left. Though in true Mercy fashion, she won them over.    
Soon murder was begging their mother to let Mercy stay a little longer after the lessons. They would drink tea, eat pie, and play with Murder's older brother. Mercy was a part of their family as much as she was a part of her own. She would stay over for days on end. 

They were happy. Though, that couldn't last. 

Monster history had shown that nothing good can last but Mercy and Murder clung foolishly to the fact that they would always be best friends. They would always play together in the garden. Then, Murder fell ill. 

It was a mysterious illness that no one knew how to fix. They had eaten buttercups and as it would turn out, they were not supposed to. The monsters at that time didn't know how to help Murder, they were ill and there was no hope in sight. 

Mercy tried her best to visit, though her brothers and father refused to allow her over. For fear that she may also fall ill. Her father who was visiting regularly to check on the little child tried to reassure her that everything would be fine but that didn't stop her from trying. 

Murder asked if Mercy would come and visit them. Their mother offered a small, broken smile and said. 

"My child, Mercy cannot come here anymore. Not until you are well again." She gently patted their hair. "After all, you wouldn't want her to fall ill." 

Despite her family telling her that she couldn't come to see him. Despite the fact that Murder had been warned that they may make her ill their DETERMINATION was too strong. They were going to see each other so they laid out a plan to meet that night, in the royal garden.

 Murder met their untimely fate during the day, going peacefully in their sleep. 

Mercy did not know this. For she left her home before her father was to arrive home from work. She told her brother, the oldest one, that she would be staying with friends for the night. It wasn't questioned for she was friends with everyone back then. 

On that night the atmosphere in the underground, in the castles garden was cold. It was so cold that the child felt the life leaving her. But she believed in her friend to come out and see her. Not knowing that now her friend wasn't even in the underground anymore. But she stayed in the garden.

She believed in Murder.

The next day the king held his wife as they mourned both of their children's passing. Their son and their human child were gone. The human to an illness they couldn't cure, and their son was slain in the night. The king was filled with hurt, disgust and pain. To ease his pain he went to the garden his wife on his arm.

Her eyes grew wide seeing the small figure only adorned in a hoodie and jeans laying on the bench. The king smiled faintly and made his way over to her.

"Mercy, wake up my child." She didn't move.  

"Mercy, does your father know you are here?" She didn't stir.  

"Mercy," this time it was the queen's voice. "Mercy child, I am sorry. Murder and his brother cannot come to play with you, they... they can't play ever again I..."  

The kings head dropped when he made the realization. he let out a heavy sigh.  

"It seems, my queen, that Mercy has left to play with our children eternally."  

Murder died from sickness

The brother was Slain 

Mercy died for loyalty and a desire to see her friend. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Remember this story, it will serve you well I promise. I have to go, Flowey is waking up. Don't forget. Don't forget. 

Do...

n't....

forg....

ett


End file.
